A wide variety of media devices are available for consumers to use for the consumption of an even wider selection of content. These media devices may include televisions, tablet computers, personal computers, electronic book (“e-book”) readers, gaming consoles, in-vehicle entertainment systems, portable media players, and so forth. The content presented by these media devices may include audio, video, e-books, games, and so forth. The content may be downloaded or streamed from a content provider for consumption on the user's device. The same or similar pieces of content may be available from several different content providers.
Traditionally, the user has had to manually make determinations as to which content provider to receive content from. This manual selection of a content provider may result in many user options and user interfaces, which may be confusing or otherwise result in an adverse user experience.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.